loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Stylish
Stylish is the sixth and final track from the mini-album + + by LOONA. It was later included in the repackage album X X as the seventh track. Description Korean 그리고 누구에게나 마음 한켠에 존재하는 상상의 사치를 통해 용기를 내라는 주문 ‘Stylish’까지 앨범 +는 이달의 소녀 1/3과 ODD EYE CIRCLE, yyxy의 모든 음악적 요소가 총동원되어 하나의 어우러짐으로 첫 번째 앨범을 완성한다. English A musical suggestion for you to become brave through the luxury of imagination that everyone cherishes in a corner of their hearts, ‘Stylish’ completes +, the first album of LOOΠΔ with musical elements of LOOΠΔ 1/3, ODD EYE CIRCLE, and yyxy.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘Hi High’” music video description. Facebook. 2018.08.20 Lyrics |Kor = 내게 어울리는 Style, style}} (Shades on my eyes) (Ooh) 그래서 결국 찾아 냈잖아}} 내게 어울리는 Style, style}} lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|JinSoul|솔}} So stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|JinSoul|솔}} So stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|JinSoul|솔}} So stylish lyrics|HeeJin|희}}/lyrics|Chuu|츄}} 용기를 내 Make you, 용기를 내 lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|JinSoul|솔}} Stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|JinSoul|솔}} So stylish |Rom = naege eoullineun Style, style}} (Shades on my eyes) (Ooh) geuraeseo gyeolguk chaja nhaetjana}} lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish lyrics|HeeJin|HE}}/lyrics|Chuu|CU}} yonggireul nae Make you, yonggireul nae lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} Stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish |Eng = The style, style that suits me best}} (Shades on my eyes) (Ooh) Because of it, I found you in the end}} lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish lyrics|HeeJin|HE}}/lyrics|Chuu|CU}} I gather my courage, lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} Stylish lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|JinSoul|JS}} So stylish |ContentHeader=Demo |Content = You make me shy The way you walk, The way you talk swagger on point as you step out your Ride You take me to cloud 9, feelin’ so high, you’re so fly baby I can be your accessory, hang round your waist standing next to you Hand hold, I’m sold, I just wanna be your baby girl Ge-ge-ge-ge- get your attention Pop my bubble gum in your direction I can’t stop, it’s pure infatuation bring your body closer to me oh Hey, Something bout your vibe I like Maybe I should make you mine, mine Hey See you ‘round here every day Babe I really like your style, style You’re so Stylish, I think we got millage Maybe I should make you mine, mine You’re so Stylish, I think we got millage Babe I really like your style, style Thank god I got shades on my eyes (shades on my eyes) so you won’t notice them wandering keep looking over in your direction Fresh kicks, checkin’ once, checkin’ twice, endlessly I’m still gawking, you keep me breathless If you wanna go I can take you there Keep it on the low, if they stop and stare Camera on zoom, picture it with you we’d be looking like the magazines Ge-ge-ge-ge- get your attention Pop-Pop my bubble gum in your direction I can’t stop, it’s pure infatuation bring your body closer to me Hey, Something bout your vibe I like Maybe I should make you mine, mine Hey See you ‘round here every day Babe I really like your style, style You’re so Stylish, I think we got millage Maybe I should make you mine, mine You’re so Stylish, I think we got millage Babe I really like your style, style So -ooh-oh, oh-ooh-oh Stylish So-ooh-oh, oh-ooh-oh Stylish So-ooh-oh, oh-ooh-oh Stylish Maybe I should make you Maybe I should make you (mine) oooohh Stylish So-ooh-oh, oh-ooh-oh Stylish So-ooh-oh, oh-ooh-oh Stylish Babe I really like your style, style }} Links Official * Download * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music Audio Credits * Extra Vocal Production by: David Brant * Extra Backing Vocals by: Kim So Hyun, Emma O’Gorman * Synthesizer & Drum Programming by: Mare Lian * Recorded by: Iggy @OREO Studio * Mixed by: Kim Seok Min @Mapps Studio Videos Audio= Trivia * The original song demo was sung by the composer Emma O’Gorman. ** She posted a snippet of the demo on References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: Cosmic LOOΠΔ Navigation pt-br:Stylish Category:Song Category:+ + Category:2018 Release Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by HaSeul Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye